


真假美国人

by JupiterStar



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterStar/pseuds/JupiterStar
Summary: "郑在玹无语了，那天晚上我房间里只有他一个人，他说，我和johnny哥住一个房间。啊？李马克更晕了，你们不都是1吗？"
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 19





	真假美国人

金道英要结婚了，带伴郎徐英浩和郑在玹来试衣服。新郎的几套衣服要很久才能决定下来，徐英浩碰一下郑在玹的手问要不要出去抽烟。他们来到商场门口的垃圾桶边，徐英浩递给学弟一根烟，学弟接过来塞进嘴里，又把头凑过去，快要跟学长的额头碰到一起了。学长无奈地叹口气，从兜里掏出打火机，先给学弟把烟点上，再点自己的那根。

其实郑在玹不经常抽，一包烟他能放一个月才抽完。快崩溃的时候或者非常无聊的时候才想起来抽烟，抽完也觉得没有什么特别的。徐英浩告诉他说那是因为他抽烟很少过肺，纯粹抽个样子当然没什么作用。之后他专门教郑在玹怎么过肺，结果郑在玹直接呛到蹲下来咳嗽，徐英浩笑得要死，过一会才想起来去给郑在玹顺气，结果正赶上被郑在玹喷一脸烟。

透过商场的玻璃可以看到试好衣服在店里揽镜自照的金道英。为什么选我们做伴郎，郑在玹轻弹着烟灰问，泰容哥和泰一哥不是也有空吗？徐英浩吐一口烟说可能因为我们都出柜了吧，对道英不构成威胁。道英哥有这么小气吗？郑在玹笑着说，露出两个酒窝。

轮到两位伴郎试衣服的时候，果然引发店里一片骚动，还有店员偷偷拍照。金道英跟郑在玹开玩笑说你这样我真担心婚礼现场上新娘悔婚，徐英浩笑着说那你要拉住她，我负责把在玹带走。店员马上接话说徐先生也很英俊，又一顿夸，结果是大家都高高兴兴地很快把衣服订了把账结了。

结束后他们去吃了烤肉，吃完又到汉江边去逛，一路上给金道英的单身派对出了很多主意。徐英浩和郑在玹合租了一间公寓，他们回到家时都累了，第二天是周一，他们都要早起上班，想想就觉得更累了。因为郑在玹早上会赖床，就算订了闹钟也没有固定的起床时间，起来以后洗漱还要磨蹭一阵子，所以为了不撞时间，徐英浩每天都会更早起一点。

因为等同组的人做完工作，九点的时候徐英浩还在加班。他收到郑在玹的短信问风筒在哪里。他回问今天这么早洗漱吗，还是要出去？过了一会郑在玹才回复说等下和楷灿出去约会，又补充说我找到风筒了在电视柜那里。

徐英浩加班到十二点才到家，一开家门却发现沙发上躺着只脱了一只鞋的李楷灿。小熊睡着了。郑在玹从洗手间出来，跟徐英浩打照面，抱歉地耸耸肩。他们玩到太晚，李楷灿喝到晕头转向，宿舍又关门了，郑在玹只好把他带回自己家。在家门口的时候李楷灿还发酒疯，非要和在玹哥接吻，结果嘴唇都没碰上就吐了郑在玹一身。手忙脚乱地清理好，把小朋友安顿到沙发上，郑在玹又去清理了自己。他们只有一张长沙发，被小朋友占用了，两位哥哥只好背靠沙发坐到地毯上。徐英浩听郑在玹说完今晚的来龙去脉，他自己也太累了，调动不出其他激动的情绪，只能指着李楷灿笑。李楷灿睡得熟，嘴里喃喃地嚼着两句话，一句是别叫我起床，另一句是李马克去死。翻个身从沙发上滚了下来，被徐英浩手忙脚乱地接住。小熊醒了，迷糊地睁开眼睛，看清眼前的人后，又迷糊地叫一声johnny哥哥，然后又哥哥哥哥地越叫越来劲，像坏了的布谷鸟闹钟，显然酒还没醒。徐英浩被带着酒气的热情包围，应了一声，随后怀里的弟弟张开双臂抱住了他，焦糖布丁一样粘在了徐英浩身上。

有热水，可以去洗澡，郑在玹对粘成一团的两人说。李楷灿去了，客厅里也能听见他在花洒下唱的玛丽亚凯莉。徐英浩才想起来把领带松了外套脱了，衬衣袖子卷起来，光脚走到厨房去煮面——他的拖鞋被李楷灿穿了。徐英浩站在锅前等水开，郑在玹过去问了一句哥饿了吗。在回答的同时徐英浩转头看，原来郑在玹已经站到了自己旁边。他们目光相遇，隐约传来李楷灿投入的歌声，于是他们相视而笑。学弟问学长，可以给我也煮一份吗？学长揽住学弟的肩膀，轻轻抚摸他的上臂——那里的肌肉很紧实，好，学长徐英浩说，等下给你多下一份。水烧开了，徐英浩把面饼下进去，拿筷子拌开，把火关小了一点，又是等待。他侧头看旁边的郑在玹，好白，郑在玹是他少见的男子气概中夹着柔软的存在，极具吸引力的大男孩。郑在玹感受到了旁边的目光，转过来确认，于是迎面赶上徐英浩的亲吻。

这不是他们第一次这样。跟郑在玹接吻很轻松，徐英浩以前和李泰容谈恋爱，接吻前必须先含够五分钟的薄荷糖，像洁癖的小姑娘。郑在玹身上总有一点男孩的味道，像人趴在草地上时能闻见的那种味道。他的皮肤又白又好，却又练了很漂亮适中的肌肉，徐英浩的手在他身上游走就像抚摸平缓的山丘。面咕嘟咕嘟地煮着，他们的吻也难舍难分，郑在玹的耳廓红了，热得像布满蒸汽的锅盖。为什么会这样呢，郑在玹想，我们好像甚至都没有产生过亲密的倾向，但是依赖和渴望却自然而然地到来了。徐英浩也在想完了完了，不会中了恋爱魔咒吧。

吻终于被锅里沸腾的水和面打断，李楷灿的歌声也停了，刚洗完澡的小朋友闻香而来，郑在玹又把自己那份让给弟弟吃。李楷灿洗碗，擦干的时候听见在玹哥说让睡他的卧室，那我要搂着哥睡觉，他故意撒着娇说。郑在玹干笑两声说不用了我睡沙发，明天一早还要去工作室上班。第二天还有早课，而此时已经快凌晨两点，李楷灿也折腾了大半夜，倒到床上手机还没玩多久就撑不住闭眼堕入梦乡。徐英浩洗完澡吹完头从洗手间出来时发现客厅的灯已经关了，只留了一盏夜灯。郑在玹也换上了睡衣，正抱着个枕头坐在沙发上看手机。来我房间睡吧，徐英浩说，我的床大。而当他们真的并排躺到床上后郑在玹却怎么都觉得不太对。他又侧转身去躺着，学长，郑在玹小声说，气息打在徐英浩的耳朵上，你想做吗？

徐英浩听见，再加上耳朵的切实感受，确实立马下身热流涌动，不过他也是真的累得一根手指都不想动了，于是他只是侧过身去，亲了一下学弟的额头，做什么做，睡吧。徐英浩睡在靠窗的那边，月光洒进来，窗外的车声和人声飘进来，他就着这些发了一会呆，直到听见旁边的人睡着后均匀的呼吸声，才自己缓缓睡去。

郑在玹第二天醒来时发现自己从背后被搂着，徐英浩壮实的胳膊箍着他的胸口。不知道为什么此情此景下他突然记起来自己昨天没去健身房，有点惭愧。徐英浩也醒了，鼻子埋进郑在玹的后脑勺哼哼，热流打在学弟白皙的脖颈。郑在玹转过来和他面对面，轻轻地啄了一下学长的嘴唇。他们凑得很近，徐英浩伸腿去分开学弟的两腿，大腿蹭到了学弟发硬的下身。他把手探进去，握住郑在玹发热发烫的那里，郑在玹的呼吸被打乱了，徐英浩又为他印上安抚的吻，手慢慢开始上下动作。他们本来还想就这样温存一会，但客厅突然响起李楷灿的大喊大叫：救命我要迟到了怎么办哥哥们。情热的氛围就此像乌云一样被小太阳赶走，两位哥哥无奈地笑了，分开，起来去照顾更小的弟弟。

他们来到客厅才发现已经七点四十了，李楷灿在一边在火上煮面一边把昨天晚上扔得七零八落的东西扫进书包（他甚至不记得昨天他还背了书包）。一切都紧张了起来，实在来不及了，小朋友在客厅几乎神经质地窜来窜去，最后端着锅上了徐英浩的车。郑在玹吃完早餐又收拾完东西，坐上了去工作室的地铁，他刚刚点开tom misch的歌李楷灿的消息就来了：哥，昨天晚上你有带套吧？我书包里的那盒怎么没拆啊？郑在玹无奈地回复你昨天晚上吐了我一身我根本没碰你，对方立刻扔来崩溃、大哭、小熊震惊被雷劈倒以及胖头黄狗蹲着流泪的表情。过了一会楷灿，上课吧。郑在玹温柔地回复道。

录音工作室今天上午很忙，来录音的乐队总是有这样或者那样的问题。郑在玹忙到吃午饭才有空去回工作以外的消息，他的一个固炮来约他晚上出来。想到昨晚和今天早上都没能解决的欲望，郑在玹答应了。在酒店房间里他享受可爱的小炮友努力的口交服务，舔舐，啜吸，小孩温热的口腔很快就逼得他缴械了，浓厚的白色液体射在年轻人的脸上，睫毛上也坠着几滴。郑在玹让男孩跪趴在床上，进入之后他就不再温柔了，他掐住男孩的腰，然后疯了一样地挺动，狠狠地拍打男孩摆动的屁股。呻吟和喘息像忽大忽小的雨一样弥漫在房间里，还没落地就消散成情热的蒸汽。男孩一边挨操一边撸自己的前面，哭着射了出来，还在抽泣着，又被翻过来摁在床上，两腿被折到胸口，郑在玹又进去了。快结束的时候郑在玹也随着自己的动作闷哼，射出来后他撑着把避孕套打结扔掉，然后倒到床上。

和李楷灿差不多大的炮友洗完澡后缠着郑在玹说饿了，哥，我们去吃饭吧。郑在玹带他去了之前金道英庆祝订婚时的那间酒店顶层餐厅，说是金道英的朋友就免预约直接进去了。小男孩当然双眼星星都要蹦出来，吃饭喝水去厕所都感到新奇，在洗手池的镜子前自拍至少三十张照片。在此期间郑在玹偶然看见和女伴一起来的徐英浩。他这才想起来酒店对面就是徐英浩的公司。他看着徐英浩为女伴拉开椅子，女伴坐下，徐英浩坐下，二人很快点好了餐，把手机收进各自的包里或者兜里，面对面小声交谈。男孩回来后不久他们的菜也上了，吃到一半的时候徐英浩过来打招呼，说没想到你们也在这里，这位是在玹的朋友吗？男孩嘴里还塞着牛肉，瞪着眼睛，眼神在高个子男人和炮友哥哥的脸上来回移动。他好不容易咽下去那口牛肉，对啊，朋友，呵呵，他说，都是朋友。徐英浩跟郑在玹交换了一下眼神又寒暄了两句就回去了，男孩发现炮友哥哥之后吃饭脸色明显比之前好了很多。

他们吃完结账的时候店员说已经有人帮他们买过单了，出酒店的时候徐英浩的车就在门口等着。不用送你那位回家吗？郑在玹问，她已经有专门来接的骑士了，徐英浩答。噗，郑在玹的小炮友忍不住笑出来，还骑士，大哥你说话真有意思。在车上徐英浩问男孩要送他到哪里，男孩告诉他自己家的地址，又直截了当地问哥，你现在有人了吗？郑在玹听见后憋着笑玩手机，徐英浩苦笑着说没有啊，怎么了？没什么啊，男孩说，今天你请我吃饭，下次我们三个一起玩呗。

之后的两天他们过得很平静，徐英浩依旧专门比郑在玹早起半小时，每天下班后各回各的房间，晚上一起吃夜宵。可是他们第三天晚上竟然真刀真枪地做了。顾及郑在玹基本没用过后面，徐英浩扩张做得很细，甚至用手指就让他射了一次。郑在玹因此感到有点屈辱，但在他表达不满之前徐英浩就从后面进入了他，把他的上半身压在墙上，一只胳膊捞住他的腰。徐英浩学长一开始动作得并不激烈，但是每次都进入得很深，郑在玹一开始发出受不了的低吼，他真的有点想吐。徐英浩将两根手指探进他嘴里，郑在玹就像得到了救赎一样拼命地吮吸。慢慢地他习惯了，开始配合徐英浩的动作，后者也加大了幅度和速度，撞得郑在玹白皙的屁股泛红，更不用提他本来就容易泛起粉红的耳朵和手肘。郑在玹越来越控制不住自己的呻吟，或者说喊叫，过了一会他才反应过来自己被徐英浩操射了，灰色的墙纸上有白色的液体滑落。郑在玹又不是滋味了一会：他自己都很少把人操射。徐英浩又保持这个姿势操了一会才停下来，他还没射。他们倒到床上，徐英浩抱着学弟黏糊糊地亲，亲得郑在玹怀疑人生，难道要亲到明天上班起床吗。他伸手去抚摸学长的背，下到腰，然后探过去握住了还硬着的下面。他帮徐英浩打了出来，还要承受着学长几乎不间断的亲吻和舔舐。徐英浩发现学弟的胸很敏感，无论是舔咬还是捏弄都会让他忍不住叫出来。徐英浩终于释放后，两个人都累得大字型瘫倒在床上，胳膊叠在胸上，腿压着腿。窗外下雨了，窗玻璃上漫起一层水珠，一切都变得模糊。室内的空气也有点潮湿，郑在玹摸了摸自己的鼻尖，凉凉的。那个小朋友烦你了吗？他问徐英浩，徐英浩想了一会才反应过来是哪个小朋友。哦，没有，他说，我加了他，然后他突然笑了起来，好像想到什么很好笑的东西，郑在玹也跟着笑问说什么啊你笑什么，徐英浩说我加了他，他点赞我之前发的动态，结果我发现他是我下属的儿子，他跟他爸在我的评论区吵起来了。郑在玹又露出那种看戏的笑。他来跟我道歉，说以后不会来打扰了，估计是他爸让他来的，徐英浩说，我说没关系，我和在玹的关系也没好到能和第三个人分享。他们的笑容还留在脸上，但是眼神已经暗了下来。郑在玹哦了一声，又嗯了一声，最后还是没说什么。徐英浩又凑过去亲他。

过了两天李马克他们学校的乐队来郑在玹的工作室录音。李楷灿在里面录的时候马克悄悄问在外面一起看的郑在玹，哥，楷灿前几天是不是去你家过夜了？郑在玹说是啊，李马克说啊，真的啊，那，那个，你们，你们那个了吗？

楷灿是不是跟你说他和我睡了？郑在玹苦笑着问。

李马克不好意思地点点头，楷灿说他醒来的时候还在你房间里呢。

郑在玹无语了，那天晚上我房间里只有他一个人，他说，我和johnny哥住一个房间。

啊？李马克更晕了，你们不都是1吗？

徐英浩来接人下班回家，顺便送两个小朋友回学校。郑在玹一坐上副驾驶就开始看手机，此外的世界与他无关，直到车里的警报声实在难以忍受，徐英浩凑过来替他系上安全带。他们又只有小于五厘米的距离，郑在玹咳一声，撇撇嘴，握着徐英浩的手把安全带给扣上了。徐英浩就着机会亲了他一下。李马克在后面看得目瞪口呆，大人的世界好难懂，他还是跟李楷灿联机玩跑跑姜饼人去吧。

结果他们送完小朋友回学校后徐英浩还是没忍住，把车停在路边，俯下身子去给郑在玹口。学弟爽得直翻白眼，座椅猛地往后调，徐英浩的牙磕到肉了，痛得郑在玹直接叫出声来。徐英浩又给他做了几下身后，就把他抱过来到自己的腿上，抵着方向盘给他扩张。他们个子都很大，所以驾驶座的空间几乎被塞满了。扩张好后郑在玹跪坐在徐英浩大腿上，扶着学长的性器一点点坐下去，他自己的大腿几乎夹着徐英浩的腰。全进去后他们都叹了一口气，郑在玹痛得脸发白，徐英浩用亲吻安抚他，在他耳边说好紧，你放松一点。徐英浩开始动了，郑在玹随着他的顶动而轻轻颠动身体，上身撑不住，贴到徐英浩身上。徐英浩的手从他的卫衣下摆伸进去，手掌画着圈向上抚摸，停在乳头处捏弄，惹得郑在玹的哼哼更收不住了，爽得想死，主动迎合着徐英浩抬起屁股又坐下去，最后射在了徐英浩的领带上。

金道英婚礼那天徐英浩和郑在玹几乎压过了新郎的风头，无数年轻女来宾来找他们搭讪。在化妆间换衣服的时候，金道英的一声哀嚎把在隔壁试衣间里亲热的二人吓得立刻分开——金道英去健身房苦练半个月，结果大腿肌肉过于发达，没法塞进礼服裤子里。在众人的帮助下他终于勉强换好了衣服，努力调整好表情，来到台前等新娘入场。郑在玹和徐英浩站在旁边，甚至有人举手机拍他们两个。新娘入场后，主持人问金道英，你愿意永远爱她、尊重她吗? 金道英看着新娘说我愿意。两位伴郎站金道英身后，看着他紧绷的裤子忍不住想笑。主持人继续问你愿意与他平等、共同分享快乐无论痛苦、胜利还是在困惑中?新人相互回答我愿意。郑在玹转过头去看徐英浩，发现对方也在看自己。主持人又问女方你是否愿意金道英成为你的丈夫，从今往后,无论是顺境或是逆境，无论富裕或贫穷、疾病还是健康都彼此相爱、珍惜、直到死亡才能将你们分开？女方有点紧张地说我愿意。徐英浩听见之后右手轻轻去拉了一下郑在玹的左手，他们又看着对方笑了。


End file.
